


Predilection

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [934]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Acuity Bishop deals with the fallout of taking the call with the lawyers in front of Abby. Gibbs is still pissy, but maybe we know why now.





	Predilection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/21/2001 for the word [predilection](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/21/predilection).
> 
> predilection  
> A predisposition to choose or like; an established preference.
> 
> This is the first sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640) which was the start of Jane's prompt below. Sorry it's so short, but I promise there will be more eventually.
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Predilection

Abby immediately jumped all over Bishop in her attempt to get answers. “What was that phone call about?”

“That’s between Tony and I. Sorry, Abby.”

Abby huffed and crossed her arms. “You can’t keep this from me. I have to know what’s going on with two of my favorite NCIS agents.”

“Abby. It’s not my story to tell. Maybe Tony will tell you.”

“How can you not share this with me? I thought we were BFFs.” Abby shouted before stomping back to her lab.

Gibbs returned from his coffee run shortly after Abby left and resumed his glaring at Bishop. Bishop just sighed and returned to her work. She’d already texted Tony about the lawyer.

McGee and Tony found the suspect and brought him back. At NCIS, they left him in an interrogation room assuming that Gibbs would want to do the interrogation. Returning to their desks, McGee and Tony noticed that the tension between Gibbs and Bishop was still so thick it could be cut with a knife.

McGee didn’t say anything. He just went to his desk and started in on the myriad additional trails to be followed. Tony sighed softly, knowing that he’d have to have a discussion with Gibbs about his behavior if he wanted any clue as to what was going on.

He didn’t want to make everyone suspicious though, so for now he just offered, “Suspect is waiting for you in interrogation, boss.”

Gibbs nodded and stalked off. Tony settled in behind his desk, firing off a quick text to Bishop about the lawyers. The sooner the lawyers came around the better and since it looked like they might get to go home at a decent hour, he suggested she see if they were available to join them for dinner.

As Gibbs stalked off towards interrogation, he contemplated the change between Bishop and Tony. Gibbs had always known he had a predilection for Tony. It was one of the main reasons, Gibbs had hired him originally. He did not approve of Tony and Bishop’s marriage. 

It wasn’t just that he was jealous. There was more to it than that. There was something off about the whole thing. They’d clearly wanted to keep it under wraps. Gibbs wanted to know what they were hiding or at least what Tony was hiding.

It was one thing if Tony were truly happy with Bishop. That Gibbs could understand, but that didn't seem to be what was going on here. This worried Gibbs.

Plus, it never sat right with him when his SFA kept secrets from him, especially secrets as big as a marriage. Still they had a case to solve and he had someone to interrogate to get to the bottom of this case. He’d have to deal with Tony and Bishop and their secrets later.

Gibbs left interrogation disappointed. He hadn't really been able to let out any of his frustration in the interrogation. The suspect had folded after just one look at Gibbs.

With the case wrapped up except for reports, Gibbs sent everyone home. As he left, he received a text from Tony. “We need to talk. Here's our address. Be there in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
